New York, section criminelle
New York, section criminelle (Law & Order: Criminal Intent) est une série télévisée américaine créée par Dick Wolf et René Balcer et diffusée entre le 30 septembre 2001 et le 21 mai 2007 sur la NBC et à partir d'octobre 2007 sur wikipedia:fr:USA Network. En France, la série est diffusée depuis le 7 septembre 2002 sur TF1. La série devrait s'arrêter après une ultime saison, la dixième, qui sera diffusée à partir du 5 mai 2011 sur USA Network. Elle se composera seulement de 8 épisodes et verra le retour de Vincent d'Onofrio dans le rôle de l'inspecteur Goren et Kathryn Erbe dans celui de l'inspecteur Eames . Synopsis Chaque épisode commence ainsi : « Dans la guerre contre le crime à New York, les plus redoutables prédateurs sont poursuivis par les inspecteurs de la Section Criminelle. Voici leur histoire… « In New York City's war on crime, the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Major Case Squad. These are their stories… » » Cette série met en scène une unité d'élite chargée d'enquêter sur des meurtres extrêmement violents en cernant la psychologie des meurtriers. Cette unité est dirigée par le capitaine James Deakins, puis, par la suite, par le capitaine Danny Ross. Le substitut du procureur Ron Carver a instruit bon nombre d'affaires menées par le groupe (saison 1 à 6). Il est remplacé par la substitut Patricia Kent. Comme les autres séries de la franchise, l'implication personnelle des enquêteurs est assez limitée. Cependant, à partir de la saison 6, les choses changent. L'inspecteur Robert Goren découvre la véritable identité de son père. Dans la saison 7, Goren va devoir affronter la mort de son frère et voler au secours de son neveu. Distribution ;Personnages principaux *Jeff Goldblum (VF : Richard Darbois) : Détective Zach Nichols (2009-2010) *Saffron Burrows (VF : Agnès Cirasse): Détective Serena Stevens (2010) *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio (VF : Frédérique Tirmont) : Capitaine Zoe Callas (2010-2011) *Vincent D'Onofrio (VF : Thierry Buisson) : Détective Robert Goren (2001-2010 / 2011) *Kathryn Erbe (VF : Anne Rondeleux) : Détective Alexandra Eames (2001-2010 / 2011) ;Personnages récurrents *Leslie Hendrix (VF : Francine Laine puis Françoise Pavy) : (2003-) ;Anciens personnages *Eric Bogosian (VF : Mathieu Buscatto) : Capitaine Daniel Ross (2006-2010) *Jamey Sheridan (VF : Joël Martineau puis Philippe Catoire) : Capitaine James Deakins (2001-2006) *Courtney B. Vance (VF : José Luccioni) : Substitut Ron Carver (2001-2006) *Chris Noth (VF : Erik Colin) : Inspecteur Mike Logan (2005-2008) *Annabella Sciorra (VF : Frédérique Tirmont) : Détective Carolyn Barek (2005-2006) *Julianne Nicholson (VF : Laurence Sacquet) : Détective Megan Wheeler (2006-2008/2009-2010) *Alicia Witt (VF : Ariane Aggiage) : Détective Nola Falacci (2008) *Samantha Buck (VF : Vanina Pradier) : détective G.Lynn Bishop (2003) *Olivia d'Abo (VF : Catherine Privat) : Nicole Wallace (2002-2008) *Theresa Randle (VF : Virginie Ledieu) : substitut Patricia Kent (2006) *Seth Gilliam (VF : Fabien Jacquelin) : inspecteur Daniels (2 épisodes) *Rita Moreno (VF : Marie-Martine) : Frances Goren ;Invités * Jason Cerbone : Rudy Ventano (Saison 6 épisode 11 : "World's Fair") Les enquêteurs ;Saison 1 à 4 : *Robert Goren et Alexandra Eames ;Saison 5 : *Robert Goren et Alexandra Eames *Mike Logan et Carolyn Bareck ;Saison 6 : *Robert Goren et Alexandra Eames *Mike Logan et Megan Wheeler ;Saison 7 : *Robert Goren et Alexandra Eames *Mike Logan et Nola Falacci ;Saison 8 : *Robert Goren et Alexandra Eames *Zack Nichols et Megan Wheeler ;Saison 9 : *Zack Nichols et Serena Stevens. ;Saison 10 : *Robert Goren et Alexandra Eames Épisodes Commentaires New York, section criminelle est une série dérivée de New York District. La présence de Theresa Randle (procureur Patricia Kent) n'étant pas confirmée jusqu'au bout de la saison, elle n'apparaît pas dans le générique de la 6 saison (2006-2007). À l'inverse d'énormément de séries se déroulant à New York mais en réalité tournées en studio à Hollywood, New York, section criminelle, comme toutes les séries new-yorkaises produites par Dick Wolf, est entièrement tournée dans New York même. L'adaptation française de New York, section criminelle est Paris, enquêtes criminelles avec Vincent Perez. La saison 1 a été diffusée en mai 2007 sur TF1. La diffusion de la deuxième saison a commencé le 3 avril 2008, toujours sur TF1. Même le caractère de Vincent Revel, indépendant, détaché, et très intuitif et instinctif, est absolument identique à celui de Robert Goren. Vincent D'Onofrio, Katryn Erbe, Eric Bogosian et Julianne Nicholson ont quitté la série, fin septembre. Seul Jeff Goldblum, dans le rôle de l'inspecteur Zach Nichols reste dans la série. Il sera secondé par l'actrice Saffron Burrows, début 2010, pour une 9 saison. Liens externes * * * [http://www.allocine.fr/series/ficheserie_gen_cserie=73.html New York, section criminelle] sur Allocine * [http://www.lawandorder-fr.com/ci/ Site sur New York, section criminelle] * [http://www.serieslive.com/fiche_serie.php?n=44/ New York, section criminelle] sur SeriesLive Notes et références ; Traductions de Catégorie:Séries